


Distant, cold and pure

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [16]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: SAINT-JUST It is very strange, how we have pulled away in different directions.Stanisława Przybyszewska,Thermidor
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Distant, cold and pure

**Author's Note:**

> SAINT-JUST It is very strange, how we have pulled away in different directions.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska, _Thermidor_

We've pulled away from each other:  
Paris is miles away from Lille  
And all the distance clouds your will  
From my eyes. Now all I hear is whuthers

And all I see is carnage. What treason  
Has gnawed thoroughly from within  
Once faultless heart? What whims  
Have brought you against reason

To onslaught of our fellow men?  
Now I will see no sense, you're right,  
And I won't grasp your thoughts tonight  
And I will further pull away, lest

The madness that have turned your head  
Contaminates the faith I have.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of admiration I hold for Saint-Just is unimaginable and surely says something about my character.


End file.
